To Willow, Love Tara
by Sierra6
Summary: Willow reads a letter that Tara wrote to her, a year after Tara's death. Mild lesbian action.
1. Default Chapter

Dear Willow,  
  
First and foremost I would like to say in the best way that I can, that I loved you more than life itself. You were my best friend, the love of my life and the greatest thing that ever happened to be. What we had is more than anything I could have hoped for. I know by time you read this, you'll be feeling very sad and abandoned. But know this, you will never be alone, in any universe, ever. I am with you always. I'll be watching and waiting for you. I believe that we are soul mates and we'll find each other again someday, in heaven.  
How do I know about this stuff before it even happened? Because believe it or not, right now I'm living in a universe parallel to the one your in. I'm hoping this letter will reach you there, if I do a really complicated spell after I finish writing. In this world, sweety, Warren shot you. And you died instantly. God, if only I had a few minutes, I could have tried doing something to bring you back. As for the way tings turned out, I could never do what you did when you brought buffy back, but I tried. You have no idea how much I miss you. I cry for you all the time. It feels like you left a giant hole that's getting larger and larger the longer we're apart. But I'm sure you'll be ok in the long run. Here, Warren killed Buffy too, he shot her. It was stray bullet that flew through the window and hit you, is what killed you. The trio has taken over Sunnydale, apparently that was there master plan all along. But more importantl, Glory's back. Ben died, she didn't, dawn's still the key, and Glory found a new host, and is ready to end the world, again. Buffy's not here and we can't stop her from bleeding dawn. The world is going to end. Soon.  
I know its doesn't sound right, its hard to explain and I'm not too sure I'm doing such a good job. I did an ancient locator spell to find out what would have happened if I had died instead of you, only used by Goddess Amayda herself. And I found you. Buffy and you are alive and well, and able to do good. We are too volnurable without the slayer here. Now that I see that there is no future for this world, I have no choice than to make sure your reality is the one that happens.  
I know its not fair that we can't be together right now. But you're more important than I am. The wolrd can do okay with out me, but your powers are imensly powerful and I know you'll be making the world a safer place by using them. Warrens dead. I saw it in your future. Its ok to greive for me, and for him. But it's the order in which things have to be. If I know you as well I think I do, your probably very much afraid to do spells. Your scared of going off the deep end again. I know I didn't like you using so much magic, but you can't stop it all together. What I'm trying to get at is, you have to use your magic again. Buffy needs you to. The whole world does. Don't be afraid. Your stronger than you give yourself credit for.  
I'm sorry for leaving you. But its better me than you. We're not together, but at least te world is safe from whatever evil the evil that is coming. Your going to save everybody. And I don't just mean the scoobies, you are the key to their success. Now can't be selfish. I know you'd agree if you were still alive. I have to do this. Tomorrow it will be done and the my universe will be reversed and become your universe. I will take the bullet for you, my love. I hope you understand and please don't be mad at what happened. Whats done is done. God luck, I love you, and be strong for me. Like an amazon.  
My deepest love and affection,  
  
Tara McKlay 


	2. Tara died

"Are you sure your ready?" said a beautiful girl, with dark hair, obviously strong by how tightly she held her girlfriend in her arms.  
  
"Absolutely. pretty sure." Willow couldn't help but feeling nervous. She was about to be taking her relationship with Kennedy to a whole new level. Its been about a year since Tara's death. Was it still too soon to be so serious with another woman? She thought to herself. She tried to shake the thoughts out of her head. She's been over this a thousand times before and she concluded that Tara died. She's gone and not coming back. Not like when Oz left. She's can't come back in a year and walk in and see her new lesbian relationship.Would she really want Willow to never see anyone again? But she'll never know because Tara. Is. Dead. Kennedy is here now, and they are ready to fully commit to each other. The way she had once did with Tara.  
  
"One more time," Kennedy retorted. Willow smiled as she gazed into her big brown eyes. "We're really doing this. Here and now."  
  
They both leaned in until they met their lips, for another passionate kiss. Willow's fears and thoughts washed away as she lost herself in the kiss. After a few moments, they finally broke the connection.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
They held hands as they looked around the empty room. A small envelop suddenly dropped out of thin air, above Willow's head, slapping her in the face, on its way to the floor. It read : To Willow, Love Tara.  
  
Guilt surged through Willow's body once again, as she braced herself for what she as about to read in that letter. 


End file.
